


В иные дни

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: В иные дни Баки просыпается и не помнит, где он. А Стив всегда знает, где его найти.





	В иные дни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499603) by [bondboy68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondboy68/pseuds/bondboy68). 



Когда Баки переехал к Стиву, ему стало гораздо лучше, он восстанавливал всё больше и больше воспоминаний, но по-прежнему не обходилось без происшествий. Они начали составлять подробный список триггеров и старались избегать их как только возможно, и Сэм и Наташа были почти так же хороши, как Стив, в деле спасения Баки от его прошлого. Время от времени Баки всё ещё просыпался, не помня, где он, но, по крайней мере, это было довольно предсказуемо. 

Стив знал, где искать, если просыпался в панике и обнаруживал, что комната Баки пуста, а входная дверь или одно из окон широко распахнуты. Он просто надевал спортивный костюм и кроссовки и направлялся в одно из тех немногих мест, где в итоге оказывался Баки. 

Сначала – ближайшая автобусная остановка, потому что иногда Баки пытался вернуться в Нью-Йорк. В общем-то, это был самый простой вариант. Баки обычно не знал, зачем ему туда нужно, и был растерян. Когда Стив находил его, он спокойно позволял отвести себя обратно в квартиру и тихо сидел с чашкой кофе, пока к нему возвращались воспоминания. 

Бывало, что Стив ловил его на полпути к разрушенной базе ГИДРЫ. Это уже оказывалось посложнее. К счастью, Баки никогда не брал с собой оружия. Стив пробовал множество способов вырвать его из этого состояния прежде, чем начиналась драка. Но не имело значения, что он говорил или делал, Баки нападал, зло крича на русском. И даже то, что обычно он при этом был в одном белье, не особо помогало. Но по крайней мере, такое случалось не слишком часто. Стив или позволял ему достаточно успокоиться, чтобы отвести домой, или кто-то приходил им на помощь. Стиву не слишком нравилось вырубать Баки или давать ему успокоительные, но он понимал, что так лучше, чем если кто-то из них пострадает. 

На этот раз, к сожалению, вышло последнее. Стив окликнул Баки и схватил за руку, пропустив удар в лицо. 

В дождливые шесть утра улица была совершенно пустынна. Стив увернулся от удара, и его одежда промокла, пока он пытался поудачнее применить захват, чтобы усмирить Баки. 

– Баки, это я! Успокойся. Вспомни. 

Стив поймал его за руку и заломил её за спину, обхватив Баки поперёк живота свободной рукой и крепко удерживая. Баки дёргался, пытаясь вырваться, но постепенно его сопротивление слабело, пока он не обмяк в руках Стива. 

– Бак? Баки? – Стив развернул его к себе и встретил потерянный и побитый взгляд, который каждый раз разбивал ему сердце. – Давай... идём домой.  
Он обнял Баки за плечи и повёл к подъехавшей машине. Наташа каким-то образом всегда знала. Она молча отвезла их домой, лишь метнула в Стива напоследок взгляд, говоривший всё и сразу. 

«Это не твоя вина, если ты не можешь с этим справиться», – говорила она в большинстве случаев. Каждый раз Стив лишь улыбался и уверял, что может. У него снова есть лучший друг, и это стоит всего. 

Стив отвёл Баки наверх – тот промок и дрожал, так что они направились прямиком в ванную. 

– Что ты задумал?

Стив посмотрел на него, стоя на коленях рядом с ванной.

– Набираю воду.

– Не помню, когда я в последний раз принимал ванну, Роджерс. 

– Ну, тогда у тебя есть шанс, – улыбнулся Стив. – Это неплохо согревает и успокаивает.

Стив замечал, каким послушным и уступчивым становился Баки после провалов в памяти. Сначала всегда была вспышка гнева, вызванная по большей части страхом, а потом он всегда становился тихим и спокойным. И следовал любым указаниям. Стива чертовски пугали мысли о том, что могло бы произойти, попади Баки в таком состоянии не в те руки. И что происходило в такие моменты в прошлом. И он с особой осторожностью проявлял заботу о Баки, убеждался, что тот знает, что в безопасности. 

Когда ванна наполнилась, Стив усадил его туда и устроился на краю. Баки позволил вымыть свои волосы и тело, даже бионическую руку, и стереть следы со спины. В какой-то момент он схватил Стива за руку.

– Спасибо. 

Стив просто улыбнулся, благодарность ему не требовалась. В том, что касалось Баки, не было никакой обязаловки. Они не единожды спасали жизни друг друга и доказали взаимную преданность. Иногда Баки забывал что-то, а кое-что так и не вспомнил до конца. Он сердил Стива, когда забывал поесть, и заставлял волноваться, если выходил из дома и не давал о себе знать. Баки слишком долго защищал его, и Стив был счастлив отплатить той же монетой и ненадолго побыть тем, кто сильнее. Пока Баки не окрепнет настолько, чтобы они снова могли одинаково опереться друг на друга. 

Может, пока не всё стало таким, как прежде, но когда Баки сжал его руку, Стив понял, что всё наладится. Однажды.


End file.
